iPod Trouble
by Maya Hachi
Summary: I have lost my iPod. My little brother says he transported to Japan and in Konata's area! Crazyness insures! Oneshot! Based on a strange but true story Not really ! Revised, rewrote, and corrected!


In the USA, in the small Southern town called Humboldt, Tennessee...a African American girl wearing white tipped horn rimmed glasses, a large black shirt with a message on it saying, "300. Rise to Glory" in red, blood like letters, and faded, acid-washed jeans, was looking for her iPod.

The girl was franticly going through her black Baby Phat purse, throwing items off her vanity mirror on the burgundy carpeted floor, and looking in the drawers of her dresser.

The frantic girl left her room in a flash, leaving a pile of clothes among other items on her floor.

She first went to the room of her eleven year old sister, Lori. "Ori, have you seen my iPod," the girl asked her little sister. The younger girl shrugged and said, "I don't know, big sister. I think I saw Lilia with it, go ask her."

The older girl stomped to the room of her usually mischievous thirteen year old sister, Lilia. The older sister saw her sister in her room, reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for the seventeenth time. The older squawked, "LILIA! WHERE'S MY IPOD!?" The younger girl jumped when she heard her sister's voice. Lilia put her book down and stood up. Her older sister approached her and ordered, "Where is my friggin' iPod?" Lilia cringing in fear, nervously said, "Cain has it, Maya."

Maya left her Lilia's room and headed for her younger brother, Cain's room. She saw the boy playing Guitar Hero on his Playstation 2. He felt his sister's presence and put his game on pause. He said in a deadpan tone, "What do you want, Bubble Butt?" She grabbed his Panic! At the Disco shirt and asked him, in a raspy, evil tone, "Where is my iPod?"

Cain answered, casually, "I teleported your iPod to Japan."

The girl's eyes bulged and her jaw unhinged. She snarled, "How the heck could you have tele—never mind, what part in Japan is it?" 

He continued, "It's in the city of Kasukabe. Oh, I remembered! It's in the Saitama Prefecture."

Maya dropped her brother and let out a high pitched scream.

Meanwhile in Kasukabe, Japan...a girl with blue hair almost as long as a cape and an ahoge on the top of her head, a mole on her cheeck, and wearing a pink sailor fuku on. It was "Lucky Star's" Konata Izumi. 

Konata had bid her farewell and started to head home. While she was walking, Konata hummed a upbeat tune probably the ending theme song of "Haruhi Suzumiya." On the sidewalk, she saw something silvery shining about 2 yards from her. Konata walked up where the silvery light was at and stopped and picked up a silver iPod nano off the sidewalk. She blew the dust off the iPod and wiped the screen on her sleeve. Konata examined it for a while, seeing if there was scratches or cracks on the plam sized iPod.

"How did this iPod get here? And, it doesn't have a single scratch and it hasn't been ran over by a car," Konata mumbled to herself. 

She looked around the area to see if anyone was coming. She saw no one coming. A wicked smile etched on Konata's face. Konata put it in her black leather school bag and ran to catch a bus. Twenty-nine minutes later, she came home and said hello to her father and her cousin, Yutaka, very quickly, and then head to her room. Konata was giggling sofly. She couldn't wait to see what was on the iPod. 

Konata quickly got out of her uniform and put on her resting clothes: a striped T-shirt and khaki shorts. Konata sat at her table where she and her friends would usually study and put the iPod earbuds in her ears. She turned the music player on and pressed the music section then scrolled down to the playlist section. She chuckled softly and said, "Ku, ku, ku, let's see what kind of music does this person like."

Konata pressed the play button. Upbeat punk music was play then a man started to sing, "Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned. And wouldn't be great if we were dead?" She twitched and said, "What kind of song is this?" She looked at the screen and the screen read, "Dead!" by My Chemical Romance. A very outlandish and morbid song. Konata couldn't stomach the song so she pressed the skip button.

The next song was upbeat and sad at the same time. A woman was singing in Japanese, "Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge. Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak. Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete." Konata recognized the woman's voice and looked at the screen and it read, "Sakura Drops" by Utada Hikaru.

Konata said, "Oh, that's Hikki." She smiled and skipped on the next song. A man was rapping, "Now little Lisa is only 9 years old. She's tryin' to figure out why the world is so cold. Why she's all alone and she never met her family." Konata liked this song even though she never liked rap before. She looked at at the screen and said to herself, "'Runaway Love' by Ludacris featuring Mary J. Blige. I might have to do some research on this Ludacris."

Then, she moved on the next song. The song has a static intro then an acoustic guitar started to play. A man start singing in Japanese, "Atemonaku hitori samayori arukitsuzuketa. Kasuka na toiki o tada shiroku somete." She recognized this man as well.

Konata looked at the screen and it said, "Last Song" by Gackt. She chirped, "Oh, it's Gackto-sama! Gackto-sama is like those ukes on yaoi visual novels." 

She giggled softly. Konata listen to the whole song without skipping it. Then, the next song came on. An acoustic guitar was playing in the beginning of the song. A man started to sing, "Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight. Yes you do, Time Square can't as bright as you, I swear it's true." Konata fell in love with the singer's voice and didn't look at the screen to see what's the song's name or who the singer was like she did the other songs.

Konata keep listening to the iPod for hours. She even listened to it while she played Monster Hunter 2! After Konata got tired of playing online games, she went on an anime forum that she usually goes on. She made a new friend with the username anime.shorty.maya while she was on the forum. The girl told Konata that her little brother had teleport her silver iPod to Kasukabe, Japan. Konata fell in a deep state of shock. She didn't want to give back the girl's iPod. But, she told herself that wasn't the right thing to do. Konata told the girl that she had found her iPod and that she would ship it back to America. A few weeks later after Konata mailed the iPod, Maya got the iPod back in a medium sized beige box. Inside the box, Konata had left a note in the box. It said, "'Dear Thornton-chan, I am so sorry for using your iPod without your permission! I hope we can stay online friends. I might even come to the United States to see you! Until that day, Sayonara! Your Friend, Konata.'" Maya smiled to herself and went back inside her house. And, all was well again  
End!


End file.
